


Unwanted

by kweenwriter



Series: Demon calling me disgusting, you agreeing [1]
Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Relationship, attempt on angst, author hasn't finished the anime but oh well, my worst work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:55:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27787879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kweenwriter/pseuds/kweenwriter
Summary: “You’re nothing compared to him.” The voice whispered as Asta stared at Yuno in awe.  “He is loved by the mana. A child born of light. The elementary spirit is a proof. While you are a demon. You’re unwanted, unloved and an-“
Relationships: Asta/Yuno (Black Clover)
Series: Demon calling me disgusting, you agreeing [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036587
Comments: 13
Kudos: 67





	Unwanted

Yuno.

Asta closed his eyes, thinking about the man who he once considered his rival.

Yuno was like him. They were the same once.

They both were orphans, left outside an old church in an unknown town on the same day. They ate the same food, played together outside, bathed and slept together – _they did everything together._ The two boys even had the same dreams, to be a wizard king.

But the difference between the two boys were clear. Their personality was different, one was loud while the other was quiet, but they both were fools even if Yuno acted as the smarter one.

It was as if they were two sides of the same coin.

The adults had also noticed Yuno was naturally gifted as a child. He didn’t have his grimoire but could still control the wind on an expectational level.

However, that didn’t bother Asta. He didn’t let the difference between them bother him, not even when Yuno received a grimoire but he didn’t. Not even when Yuno was blessed with a four clover and an elementary spirit while he got a cursed blade and a demon.

Not everyone has a spirit, but not everyone has a demon either.

Asta ignored the nagging voice reminding him everyday how perfect and amazing Yuno was. That Yuno was fit to be a Wizard King more than him.

**_“You’re nothing compared to him.”_** The voice whispered as Asta stared at Yuno in awe as he easily beat the enemy. **_“He is loved by the mana. A child born of light. The elementary spirit is a proof. While you are a demon. You’re unwanted, unloved and an-“_**

“I’m going to become the Wizard King, watch me Yuno!”

Yuno jerked his head to side. “Hm, we’ll see.”

**_“A child from light. While you were born in darkness. You’re unwanted, unloved and an-“_ **

“An abomination…” Asta whispered.

Blood dripped from the black sword and onto a red bloodbath. Red eyes stared at blood reflection of his dark hair and black marks on the pale skin. The young boy sank into the thick liquid with closed eyes. He didn’t want to see the reactions of his teammates. Asta knew he is a monster, a demon, something that isn’t meant to be in this world-

And yet, he looked up to see the horrified look of his teammates. Noelle and Klaus wasn’t able to look at him, and Luck and Mimosa was completely frozen while Yuno-

**_“-an abomination. A child of the devil. Unwanted.”_ **

Tears streamed down Asta face when he realized Yuno was disgusted by him. Yuno covered his mouth as if he was going to vomit and the look he gave – _oh_ the look he gave was something that would haunt Asta forever.

**_“You are a demon.”_ **

“Do you think I’m a monster?”

Asta in his demon state It seemed that he transformed so much that he couldn’t go back to his human form. The Wizard King had assigned the top magicians to find a cure for it, but until then he was inside his room.

Yuno came to visit his friend.

“You’re Asta. My rival.”

Asta smiled. “Yuno…”

  
_“Yes, I’m not a monster. I’m not unwanted or unloved. I’m Asta.”_

The shorter boy reached out to Yuno to-

Yuno flinched when he saw the black arm reaching him. Two seconds later, he realized his mistake, but it was too late.

“Ah… sorry.” Asta grabbed his darker arm and hid it behind. For the first time, Asta was ashamed to be in his demon form. He was ashamed of his appearance in front of the one person he thought he would be comfortable.

**_“You’re Asta. Unwanted and unloved. A demon.”_ **

When Asta thinks about it, when they were left as baby outside the church, Yuno had a pendent. It meant that someone was out there who wanted him and remembered him. While Asta had nothing – he was nothing. 

“We are the same Asta.” Yuno said.

It wasn’t a secret that the relationship between the two of them had gotten bad. Asta was the one to blame mostly, since he ignored the other boy.

“We are not! You’re a fucking prince loved by mana and got two parents who clearly love you while I’m some random kid abandoned and forgotten!” Asta hated everything. He hated the fact that his parents didn’t want him, he didn’t have any magic and wasn’t strong as Yuno. Mostly, he hated himself for taking out his anger Yuno – sweet Yuno who wanted to only help his friend.

“It doesn’t change the fact that I love you.” Yuno softly spoke. “You’re my rival… my friend.”

The sun sunk behind the horizon, leaving a pink and orange color on the sky. The light reflected Yuno’s dark hair and his yellow eyes glowed in the light.

_God, he looked so beautiful._ Asta thought.

When Yuno said he loved Asta, he spoke of platonic love. Maybe that was why he casted a spell to throw Asta away from him when Asta jumped to kiss him.

“Wh-“ Yuno wipped his mouth like he touched something disgusting. He starred in horror at the shorter boy. **“What are you doing?”**

“I-, sorry, I- umm…” Asta fumbled to form a sentence, but what were he even trying to say?

**_“Unwanted and unloved.”_ **

**Author's Note:**

> This is definitely my worst work ever and I haven't even finished the show but I just wanted to write something and this came out, so go and hate on me. I'm totally going to write another fic once Ive sorted out something
> 
> Tumblr: @deathgod-ben or @kweenkoda


End file.
